Un amor echo realidad
by kmiiLiis.Bros
Summary: nunca pensé que lo conosería, nunca pensé que el se enamoraría de mi y todo sucedío por una coversacion por msn y por que acepto a todo el mundo. xd


Hola! me llamo CamiLa,tengo trece años, vivo een Chile-Tco,tengo el pelo castaño,ojos cafes,altura mediana, y me an dicho que soy soñadora y risueña xd.Soy fanatica de los Jonas Brothers!  
me encanta su música,en especiial joe.Esta es mi historiia..

**Cap.nº1: Una conversacion inesperada.**

Era un día hermoso, estaba perfecto para salir, pero no podía por que ninguno de mis amigos estaba en sus casas...asisque tube que quedarme en el computador bajando musica de los JB y chatiando, cuando derrepente...me habla alguien, no tenia idea de quien era( siempre acepto a los desconosidos xd ) y me dice:

Hola! quien eres?

Camila - respondo- quien te dio mi msn?

aam?,creí que tu me habias agregado-dijo el desconosido.

eh, que raro, y como te llamaas?-Pregunto

Joseph..-Contesta

Que Lindo nombre!-pensando en que se llamaba iguaal qe uno de los Jb..

y de donde eres?-me pregunto

De Chile y tu?

hhm... de mas lejos de donde tu vives-Responde Joseph - y ahora estoy en Canada-toronto.

;O que genial! y que estas haciendo aya?-Le pregunto-me imagino que estas de vacaciones...oo algo haci...

No,estoy de gira.-Responde Joseph.

De gira...? -_ podría ser joe?-_me pregunto en la mente- _naa.. no lo creo.. sería una en un millon..o tal vez si lo sea por que casualmente se llama Joseph y esta de gira en toronto..._

disculapa... pero tienes tres hermanos? dos de ellos..se llama Nick y kevin?- pregunté( pensando en que pudíera ser otra persona finjiendo ser el... pero me confie..)

Sii!!-Exclamo Joseph

no lo pudo creeer!! -empese a saltar por todos lados,gríte como loca por toda la casa!!. ( por suerte estaba sola xd )- Tu eres Joe !! el de los Jonas brothers!

Sii! alfin lo descubriste!-Exclama joe- hahaha.-Río- me imagino que eres una fan de nosotros y que me amas?...o me equiboco?

Qe!? como lo supistee!!?-Exclame y le envie un zumbido. ( xd )

pues será por que tienes una foto mia llena de corazones y en tu sub-nick sale " 'til the end.. the end of time.. please be mine ( una cancion de los JB)"-Responde joe.

Me puse roja, me dieron escalofrios,las manos se me temblaban apenas podía escribir y me dío calor...( jaja xd no pregunten por que )

jaja. me pillaste con las manos en la masa..- Se lo envie diciendoselo por un mensaje de voz.

wooow. que linda voz tienes...- diciendomelo igual por mensaje de voz- me encantariia que me mostraras una foto tuya, estoy ancioso por verte...

jaja! hay va... es la unica que tengo en el pc... no creo que te emociones mucho, no soy tan linda como tu...

ENVIANDO ARCHIVO...cargando...espere porfavor.

CARGA COMPLETA.

Que diicees!!?? -exclama joe- eres hermosa, la guardaré por siempre...

jjajajajaa!-me rio a carcajadas- no me hagas reiir..se que es mentira...solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal...

aam? ( pone un icono de confucion ) No no no , lo digo enceriio.. me encanta tu sonrrisa y tus ojos.  
( pone un corazon flechado )

Yo quedé conjelada...savíendo que era joe diciiendo esas palabras tan hermosas sobre mii...es una señal tal vez el sea mi verdadero amor...tal vez nos juntemos algun día cuando venga a Chile...y quisas pasen otras cosaas... ( no piensen mal xd )

oye me tengo que ir...-Dijo joe con una carita triste- tengo un ensayo en media hora mas y me tengo que preparar...ojala pudíera quedarme mas tiempo... pero te doy mi numero de celulaar y tu me das el tuyo y nos comunicamos...ok?

Ok !! ningun problema..-Respondí felizmente.

Nos dimos los numeros y el se desconectó... Luego me llega un mensaje aal celular. Era de el!! decia:  
**_Hola! soy yo denuevo...no púde resistirme a escribirte un mensaje.estoy en la limosina con Nick y kebin ellos te mandan saludos... estamos camino a el estadiio para ensayaar...estaremos en contacto.adios!PD:despues te daré una gran sorpresa, y creo que te alegraras muchoo._**

_Cuaal será la sorpresa que tiene joe..?? veeaanlo en eel proximo capitulo.. no se lo piierdan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
